College? No Problem
by hitherelovely
Summary: Hinamori Momo, has just been accepted into one of the most prestigious schools Japan has to offer, the Sereitai University. But when she suddenly has to share a room with a silver haired BOY she might learn a thing or two about her new roomate...
1. Invitation

**(A/N) Hey there! I know what I promised about my other stories, but I don't know I think I might delete "Falling Down" it sucks pretty badly and as I was playing with my dog, this idea hit me, so review and tell me if I should continue or not because I really don't like Hitsuhina.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me, in any sort of way I only (sadly) own the manga WHICH I BOUGHT. **

**Now, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**^_^**

"What?! Rangiku, you're kidding, right?" Momo Hinamori exclaimed, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. The restaurant she was at was stuffed with people, the waiters and waitresses frantically scrambling everywhere, trying to get everyone's orders.

"Yes, Momo, gosh how many times do I have to tell you?!" Her strawberry-blonde friend said, raising another bottle of Vodka. Momo couldn't believe her luck; she'd struck gold this time. "Now, let's drink to your good fortune!" Rangiku said, pouring them more of the alcoholic drink.

Momo, having just got out of high school last summer, had gotten invited to one of the most prestigious colleges of all time, Serietai University.

She was at the restaurant meeting up with her old friend, who said she had something really important…Giving her the letter of acceptance into Serietai University. They let Rangiku deliver the letter because, she lived closest to her and they didn't want to mail it for unknown reasons.

"So, when do I start?" Momo asked, ignoring the smell of vodka.

"I'm not gonna tell you til' you accept." Rangiku said smugly, raising her glass for a sip.

"Gosh! You suck, you know that?" Momo pouted, crossing her arms. "Well, do you want it or not?" She asked, inquiringly leaning back.

"Ugh, fine, what the hell could go wrong anyways?" Momo said, giving in. Rangiku grinned and clapped her hands happily.

"I don't know who or which room you'll be staying at, but your moving and living expenses are free," She said, motioning with her arms. Momo grinned, "Wow." Was all she said. "Anyways, the moving people will come and get you on Friday, be packed by then. You'll be taking the bus and a chauffeur will escort you." She said, raising her hand for the bill.

"Wow, that sounds great and all, but I have a feeling that there's a twist to this." Momo said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, none, at all, Momo." She said, pulling out her wallet as the waitress gave Rangiku her bill.

"I'll pay for you this time as well." She said, pulling out an Andrew Jackson from her wallet.

"See you then, Momo."

* * *

The second Momo stepped off the bus, she gasped. Serietai was mammoth, putting universities like Harvard and Princeton to shame. It was so long that she couldn't see past a half of it and about as tall as a skyscraper in Tokyo.

Though why when she searched online for the strange school, she was unable to find it. Momo looked around. Behind the school, there was a forest and a huge soccer field.

Momo couldn't wait to get inside. Tulips covered the front entrance, planted perfectly. There wasn't even a speck of trash anywhere, the students swarming around eating sandwiches and taking breaks, seemed quite relaxed.

"Pretty big, isn't it, Hinamori?" A familiar voice behind her said. Momo's eyes widened. "Renji! Oh my gosh, you're a student here too?!" Momo exclaimed, turning around and seeing her red-headed friend.

She quickly pulled him into a hug, despite useless protests. "You haven't changed one bit, Momo." He sighed, patting her brown hair. They hadn't seen each other since their high school days, back in Karakura.

Renji noticed that Momo had gotten a bit taller, though not much… (Midget) Her dark brown tuffs of hair had gotten longer, though you could barely tell because she kept it in her usual bun.

Her honey-brown eyes mesmerizing, plus as he noted with a faint blush on his face, you could actually tell that she had curves, though not close to Rangiku.

As Momo released Renji, he said "C'mon midget, Ichigo, Rukia, and the others are waiting." He grasped her arm and was dragging her off but she stopped abruptly, frozen. "This is where you guys have been all these years?!" Momo shrieked, appalled. "I can't believe you guys!" She threw her arms up in the air, glaring at Renji.

Renji sighed, knowing full well that this was gonna happen. "Listen, Mo." He said, using a familiar nickname. "You're a year younger than us, even though you were in all of our classes cause you were a nerd. Anyways, the Serietai University didn't think you were old enough until now, they were planning on sending you an application earlier, but then you moved to Tokyo." Renji explained, scratching his head. Momo nodded slowly, taking it all in.

Hey, a girl who doesn't say anything about seeing her best friends abandoning her then going to college with them has got to be like a zombie or something, so apparently Momo's not the undead.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just c'mon let's go." Momo said impatiently, tugging at Renji's shirt. "We need to go, pineapple!" Momo said excitedly, grasping his hand and dragging him down a random hall and bursting through a door.

"W-wait! Momo! That's the wrong way!! Don't go down there! Go back, Momo, AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! MOMOOO!!!"

* * *

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, Renji! I didn't know that was the girl's locker room!" Momo apologized, dabbing an ice pack on Renji's bruised head.

Rangiku, sitting on the couch, bursted out laughing, along with Ikkaku and Yumichika when they heard about the comical story.

When Momo had dragged Renji down the hall and bursted in the locker room, the girls hid and beat up a red Renji, you couldn't tell the difference between his face and his hair.

"Ouch, gosh Ayame sure can pack a punch." Renji groaned, holding his massaging his bruised arm. Momo winced sympathetically.

After hugs and a sappy reunion they were in the main lounge room for the Yuki dorm, waiting for Head-Master Genruyusai to give Momo her schedule and room number.

"C'mon Renji, you call yourself a man?" Ichigo who was beside Renji said, punching him in the arm.

Renji curled up immediately into a fetal position and it all soon broke out in an all-out cussing fight, with Rukia sighing and calling them idiots. There were three dorms, the Yuki (Snow) dorm, the Huo dorm (Fire) and the Kusa dorm (Grass. In the Yuki dorm, there was Hinamori, Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nanao, Renji, Izuru, Hisagi, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. Though only Hinamori, Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika were in there, the rest had classes.

Suddenly, Rangiku's phone started playing **Waking up in Vegas **By Katie Perry. Rangiku flipped open the hot pink sparkly screen. "Hello? Oh, taicho! Yeah, uh-huh. Oops, gomen I forgot." This was followed by a loud and angry, _"MATSUMOTO!!" _Rangiku winced then lied, "You're on speaker." It was dead quiet for a second before there was a _**CLICK **_on the other end and a buzzing noise.

Rangiku started laughing like crazy and everyone in the room stared at her like she had sprouted wings. Rangiku finally stopped laughing for a second to say, "My half-cousin, Toshiro Hitsugaya, is also coming. He will be joining the Yuki dorm with us." By then, she had gotten everybody's attention.

She focused her interest on the girls. "Alright, guys, but gals especially, try not to stare when he comes in…you'll see why when he comes." Rangiku announced, standing up from her position on the couch.

"Why, is he really that unsightly?" Yumichika asked from the other side of the large room, flipping his purple hair. Rangiku cringed, "Something like that." She said. All of a sudden, there was a loud knocking at the large elegant double doors.

"Come in!" Rangiku said her voice sing-songy. Momo gasped and gawked, her eyes as wide as dinner plates as the boy stepped in. The first thing that she noticed was his pure white hair, whiter than the snow and she had to fight the urge to run her fingers through it, feeling its softness.

He had skin that had been kissed gently by the sun; the tan remarkably and unusually exemplified his hair.

But the most piercing and mesmerizing this was… his eyes. Deeper than any hue of the ocean, they were a perfect blend of blue and green. Just when you'd decide it was bluer than the green, the emerald in his eyes would automatically seem to fight back, the colors always struggling for dominance.

Rukia was the first to break from the spell and she asked pointedly, "Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Rukia had a tomboy edge and was usually able to resist the charms of any guy, though this white-haired boy was an exception.

The handsome boy raised a white eyebrow inquiringly, saying "Nani? Didn't Matsumoto tell you I was coming?" Several of the girls in the room gasped, hands over their hearts, they hadn't expected his voice to sound so deep and velvety.

Hinamori didn't.

"Wait, _**you're **_Hitsugaya Toshiro?!" Momo exclaimed disbelief dripping from her words. "Obviously." Toshiro said flatly, a **duh **look in his eyes. He turned and faced her.

Turquoise clashed with chocolate, and they had an all out glare-down. Their short brawl was cut off as a squealing Rangiku launched herself onto Toshiro.

"Eh! Matsumoto! What the hell are you doing?!" Toshiro said, not raising his voice, trying to pry her off. "Oh, you're as mean as always, taicho!" Rangiku whined, latching her arms around his skinny neck.

"Let me go, Matsumoto!" Toshiro commanded, but this had no effect on Rangiku. Just that moment, another knock at the door made Rangiku compose herself and pry off of her small cousin. Yoruichi, the secretary, stepped in.

"Alright! Hinamori Momo, you'll be staying in room 245," She announced, walking to Momo in her high heels. Momo gasped. Yoruichi was beautiful, right down to her dark purple hair and her chocolate-cream skin.

She walked right up to Momo and handed her a paper, then the lady walked over to the other new student, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Momo's honey eyes scanned down the paper, there was only one thing missing.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Shihoin." She said timidly, reading the secretary's nametag. "Erm, who's my roommate?" Yoruichi turned around and grinned, flashing her pointy teeth.

"Well, first of all, I'd prefer you just calling me Yoruichi, Miss Shihoin makes me feel old." She joked, tapping her chin. "Second of all, I know this might sound wrong, but...Since you both applied for the Yuki dorm, there's only one room left and we didn't know you guys would be different genders so…" Yoruichi said, glancing at Toshiro and Momo.

"You two are going to be sharing the same room."

**(A/N) OMG! CLIFFY! Hinamori and Hitsugaya hate each other WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! Haha, JK. Give me any critiques just not grammar ones, please. Please, REVIEW!!!!**

**Bai-bai!**

**^_^**


	2. Mad World

"NANI?!" They both screamed at the same time, heck, I bet those snobs from the Huo dorm could hear them. Yoruichi winced; along with everyone else in the room.

"Oh no. Hell no." Was all Hitsugaya said.

"I'd rather get run over by a tank before I come within ten feet of that guy." Momo spat out venomously.

"Damn right." Hitsugaya snarled and Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "God, I told that damn Kisuke there was gonna be problems." She muttered, sounding like she was talking to herself, and then said in a louder voice,

"Tell you what? How about you share the room for about maybe a month tops and then we'll see what we can arrange." Momo glowered at this but it was better than a couple of years right? That punk kid Hitsugaya seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Fine, just don't get in my way." "Whatever just leave me the hell alone." They both grumbled at the same time.

Yoruichi broke out in a grin, with her sharp canines sticking out.

"Alright! I'll see what I can arrange, later kiddies." She said, clapping her hands and walking out of there like nobody's business. The second the door shut, Momo exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL?!! GODDAMMIT!" She screamed and cussed like a sailor. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, keeping his "cool." This seemed to make Momo even angrier, if that was possible.

"What's it to you, Hitsugaya?" She spoke icily, crossing hr arms and puffing out her chest.

"Nothing though at least I don't sulk like a brat."

"Hm, likewise, midget."

"Look at who's talking."

"I'm just…petite."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Shut up."

"Yo, Toshiro. Cool it." Ichigo said, stepping between the two, but suddenly Ikkaku started clapping.

"Awesome dude! I haven't seen little Moo-Moo cuss that much in all the years I've known her!" Ikkaku exclaimed, walking towards them. He raised a hand. "Up top, bro."

He expected Hitsugaya to slap him a high-five, but Toshiro turned away haughtily and snarled, "Bro? Please." He then stalked out the room with a _mightier-than-thou _aura around him.

Momo scoffed turned to Rangiku. "Ran-chan, could I possibly spend the night in your room?" She whined, a hurt puppy-dog-put had planted itself on her face. "Pwetty pwease?" Rangiku blinked then sighed. "Orihime is visiting her brother this weekend, so you can stay…for now. When she gets back, you have to go to your room, kay?" She explained.

Momo nodded eagerly, but grimaced as she pictured living in the same room as that brat. "Okay, fine." And she sat down.

"Charming boy, isn't he?" Rukia grumbled behind them, this elicited a laugh from Ichigo. Rangiku shook her head.

"Actually, it may not seem so at first but Hitsugaya-taicho really cares about you…when you've won his respect." She explained. Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, Toshiro is." I raised an eyebrow. "Taicho? You all are talking about him like you've been friends forever." Momo said, uncertainty tainting her voice.

Ichigo scratched the nape of his neck, "Yeah, long story…" Yumichika took that moment to pipe in, "I can't believe you don't know about the child prodigy, nicknamed, child Einstein!"

Momo raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?" Rangiku then took over, sitting on the table infront of Momo. "Momo, you have to understand that my cousin is…a bit mature."

Momo scoffed. "A little _**mature? **_Oh please, Rangiku, that boy acts like he's the ruler of the world!" Momo said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, you guys wanna bite to eat? We're headin' up to Uraharas." Renji said suddenly, cutting our conversation, which meant of course, Rangiku, agreed.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm switching to first person, I'm sorry, I know it sucks and all but it's kinda hard writing in 3****rd**** person. Gomenesai.**

"Hello! How may I help you today?" Urahara piped the second we stepped foot into his tiny café. The man had pale blond hair, messy looking and falling at his cheekbones. And literally, he was green. He had a green bucket stripped hat and a green shirt and pants. Such a weird guy. He shot past the _I-Think-This-Guy-Is-Gay _line the second he pulled out his fan. I almost gagged, but hid it (badly) by coughing.

"Just the usual, Urahara-san." Ichigo said, waving a hand, but just as Urahara turned around, he noticed me. "Oh, my! Gomen, I didn't notice you there!" He said, gasping like a child.

I had to resist the urge to giggle. He held out his hand. "Hello, very nice to meet you, my name is Urahara Kisuke. Welcome to my humble café." I shook it and replied, "I'm Hinamori Momo, nice to be acquainted with you as well, Urahara-san."

"If only she had gotten along as well with that Hitsugaya kid." Ikkaku muttered behind me. I turned around and gave him a glare, but by the time I turned back around, that Urahara guy had already disappeared into the back.

We had bar seats, the guys and Rangiku insisted. I mean it. Gosh, does every restaurant type-thingy have bars?!

Ran-chan was gonna get drunk and we would have to high-tail her ass outta there before she did anything rash, like last time when we went to the _Sakura Palace _and she started stripping, not a pleasant experience.

I didn't notice Ran-chan was talking on the phone until she said my name. "Momo? No, don't worry your little white head off, taicho! She isn't here, yes I'm sure! Okay, yes, no, no. Okay, see you then, bye taicho!"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her. "Matsumoto Rangiku," I said, my voice a low warning, "Who were you talking to?" Rangiku blinked, twice before answering, "Er, my mom…why?"

"Really."

"Yes…really."

"That's hard to believe, quote: don't worry your little white head?"

"Erm, that's because-"

"And **what **were you saying about me?"

"Nothing! Ooh! I erm, gotta go to the bathroom, be right back!" And she made to the bathroom like my mom on a 10 minute sale, which is pretty damn fast.

You know the little doorbell thingy in every store that rings when someone comes in? Yes, as the bell echoed in the café/bar I turned in that direction.

And when turquoise met brown, I was ready to rip Rangiku a new one. All the seats were taken up, so he just plopped down beside me like nobody's business.

"What the heck?" I spat out venomously, the midget just shrugged and said, "Are you that stupid? There are no other seats, baka." I growled, I was starting to hate this Hitsugaya kid more and more.

I was looking out the window when I noticed something; a car was going really fast and kind of twisting. I shrugged it off, not caring that was when the sound of glass shattering pierced my ears.

**I'm sorry this was such a short chappie!! GOMENESAIII!! But seriously, you guys should go and check out Senna Zetsumei's story, it was so sad at the end… *sobs***

**Review and thank you for reading, chao!**

**^_^**


	3. Destruction

**OMG! I got reviews last night! Thank you **_**Essence of Moonlight **_**for reviewing ****TWICE**_**, rolf-hitsugaya, **_**and a bunch of other**__**viewers who don't have accounts.**

**Now, on to chapter 3!**

**^_^**

The glass shattered like ice falling from a building. It was a red truck that launched itself into the store; I felt something heavy on me and looked up. My eyes snapped open as I realized what was on me.

"Er, hey! Hitsugaya, you okay?" I whispered to the small boy leaning against me. His eyelids were closed and I gasped as I saw the small line of red from his forehead.

He was hurt.

"Hitsugaya!" I whispered louder this time, and noticed moans and groans throughout the destroyed store.

Staggering up, I checked myself and noticed that I was unhurt, though dust had made a way into my mouth. Hitsugaya had covered most of the glass; a large shard planted itself into his back.

I saw the cook, Tessai help everyone up. He easily lifted Renji up and slugged him over his shoulder, glancing around it seemed that Hitsugaya was the only one hurt.

"Is everyone alright?" Urahara's voice pierced through the silence. "Of course they're not! Kisuke, what if they're hurt?!" A female voice snapped at him, I blinked, recognizing the silky voice.

"Yoruichi?" I rasped out, sitting on my knees, and grabbing Hitsugaya. "Crap! Is that you, Momo? Is that white-haired punk okay?" I heard her ask, alarm in her voice.

"Holy mother of- he's got glass in him!" She nearly screamed, I nodded slowly, standing up slowly and surveying the scene.

Glass was littered around everywhere, looking like sharp pieces of ice, seats were turned over and tables were broken, splintered wood with the glass.

Fortunately, only the front part of the café got busted, about 1/6 of the store.

_**BANG! **_ A loud noise startled me and everyone else. A bulky figure climbed out of the driver seat in the truck.

"Yo! You Serietai punks!"

The back doors opened and four figures stepped out, following the larger one.

"Yammy! You baka! When I said, a little surprise for these nerds, I meant coming in, not trashing the store!" A sky blue haired man snapped he was fairly tall, about Ichigo's height; he wasn't wearing a shirt, a white jacket and capris.

The smaller figure behind him had on a white long sleeved shirt and baggy pants. He had shoulder length black hair and piercing green eyes, with a line of green tracing down from his eyes to his jaw. It looked like he had been crying green tears.

The one beside him was a girl with blonde hair and had just about of "feminine necessity" as Rangiku.

The last one was anorexic, in a white jumpsuit; he had an overbite and long black hair. I think Renji called him Nnortra.

"Get out." Ichigo snarled, and I blinked in shock. Ichigo was always nice, if you looked past the permanent scowl on his face. He had saved me more times than I could count back at Karakura high.

"Oh well if it isn't the little strawberry!" The big one, Yammy jeered and the green-eyed one held him back, raising an arm. "Don't. Not when Shihoin and Urahara are here." He said his voice monotonous.

"Shut up, Ulquiorra!" Yammy growled, and the blue-haired agreed. "Let's show them what we got!" I later found out that his name was Grimmjow.

"Let's see…oh look! They got a newbie!" The Yammy dude's eyes flickered dangerously towards me and I scooted back a little, dragging Hitsugaya with me.

"Don't even think about it!" Rangiku yelled, stepping protectively infront of me.

And that's when the all out war started.

Yoruichi, lithe as a panther, kicked Yammy so hard, he flew back. I gaped as I saw her punch him in the head and saliva soared out of his mouth.

Then, before he could move, she grabbed him by the collar and flung him against the truck.

As I looked around, I saw that Ichigo decided to kick some serious ass with Grimmjow.

He and Renji teamed up and Renji's martial arts were almost as good, if not equal to Ichigo's. They were practically digging Grimmjow's grave for him.

But I noticed, just as he was about to punch, Ichigo froze up and crashed to the floor, shaking and his fists clenched.

Orihime ran to him and was kicked easily aside by Nnortra. That's when… Rukia pulled a long pure white blade out of thin air.

"Kuchiki's right!" A voice interrupted through the chaos, Ikkaku's I'm pretty sure it was. And then as I freaked out, everyone started yanking big giant blades out of thin air, even the freaks that crashed into the store.

"Move." I heard below me, and saw that Hitsugaya had gotten to his knees, he had yanked out the shard of glass in his back, and in his hands too was a long blade.

"What the hell?!" I screamed over the sound of metal clashing. He ignored me, yelling over the clamor, "I'll take care of it!" Before I could blink, Hitsugaya had taken my arm as a hostage and was dragging me around through the store.

"What is going on?!"

"I'll explain later, but we need to move."

"No! Tell me now!"

"Shut up, or" He paused for a moment as a fist came, aiming for his head, before he blocked it with his sword.

"You'll die."

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki:**

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Hitsugaya-taicho take (drag) Momo out of the store, out of the chaos, and into safety.

Apparently, everybody thought the same thing, because that's when we started releasing our Zanpaktos. "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki Hakuren!" I cried out, as the ice hit Nnortra like a thousand bricks.

I kicked Hailebel in the gut and twirled around to launch my other punch at Grimmjow, crushing a table in the process. Not that I cared, Tessai put a Kyomoun so that no one could interrupt and a Kain **(A/N: made this one up!) **so that no one would see.

Me, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Rangiku were the only ones fighting at this point. Hisagi, and Kira were injured and were whisked downstairs where Tessai was healing them.

"Byakurai!" I yelled, pointing my finger at Grimmjow, he deflected it easily.

_Momo does not know how much shit she is in right now._ I thought, ducking a blade as it slide treacherously above my head. But why should we worry? She was with that genius who put Einstein to shame.

* * *

**Momo Hinamori:**

"Dammit, Hitsugaya! Where the heck are you taking me?!" I yelled, trying to pull away from the midget's vice grip he had locked onto my arm.

"Shut up! I'll explain once we reach someplace safe!" He growled, taking us through yet another alley. A couple minutes passed before we stopped our break-neck pace and Hitsugaya let go of my now red arm.

He was now pacing back and forth down the alley; I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Explain. Now."

"I'm afraid you won't like the answers."

"Er, probably not, like WHY THE HECK DID EVERYONE START YANKING OUT MOTHER FREAKIN' KATANAS?!"

"First of all, they're called Zanpaktos and secondly…we're not human."

"I figured as much, midget now what?"

"We're…Shinigami."

* * *

"_This is Koura reporting, live in Karakura town. A large Ford truck has just hurled itself through the windows of a local café, The Urahara Shouten. It was near closing time so fortunately only a couple of teenagers were there, there were no casualties." _

I laughed. No casualties? Kira was knocked out! They had been fighting all night, until opening time, the midget took hours explaining it to me.

I looked up at the pacing Rukia. She and I were in her room. We didn't have classes today, and that was a good thing because everyone else was snoozing away.

"I can't believe you're taking this all in…so so comfortably!" She muttered, hand on her chin. She looked up and her violet orbs pierced mine.

"Are you feeling sick? Queasy, perhaps? You couldn't just have taken the news so easily!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air, I just chuckled. "Well, no. I'm gonna pretend this is a dream and when I wake up, it'll all be gone, but somehow I'm not waking." I said, pinching my arm.

Rukia sighed. So here's how it went down.

_Flashback:_

"_But, aren't Shinigami the protectors and guardians of the living in like, legends?!" I asked, my eyes widening. Hitsugaya laughed bitterly. "Oh, I wish it was just a legend, but no Shinigami are real, everyday people like you and me." _

_I raised an eyebrow, gesturing to his weird traits and he shook his head. "No, I was born like this. Anyways, another thing is, we're immortal." As he said this, my eye twitched. _

_I opened my mouth, then closed it, better let him explain._

"_We're not the spiritual guardians or anything, we just live to oppose hollows, or arrancars, you know those guys back at the shop?" I nodded. "They're arrancars. The arrancars bite and suck in a normal human being's reitsu, or spirit then they turn into a giant monster-like beast. You're lucky we got you out of there in time, before your soul got devoured." He said this very matter-of-factly. _

"_But, Ichigo was normal, last time I checked."_

"_Ichigo was changed by Rukia, to save his family, and everyone else…at Serietai. You should've never gone, Hinamori."_

* * *

That was when an ear-splitting roar, shook the room, I jumped in alarm but Rukia just nodded it off. "Don't worry, probably just training new recruits." I nodded, though not entirely satisfied.

But then we heard screams outside…

_TO BE CONTINUED:_

**What'cha think? Waz it good?! Tell me, please leave a review; it doesn't have to be signed. Bye byes, watch for updates!**

**Ciao, ^_^**


	4. Attack

**Updated! Please review. Thanks to everyone who reviews and adds me to favorite authors or alerts. **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!**

Rukia froze; her face as pale as snow. "RUKIA! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I don't know!" She yelled back, suddenly the room started shaking and the bookshelf fell down, the glass artifacts that were on top of it were crushed easily.

"It's Ichigo!" She whispered, her eyes wide in horror.

She ran to the door so fast I couldn't see her (Shun-po!) and pulled it open, the room was still shaking violently. "It's Ichigo's reitsu! He's transforming into a hollow!" She explained quietly, though I could barely hear her.

"I'm going to find him, stay here." She instructed me. I nodded, but then the glass in the window behind me shattered into a million pieces.

I turned back around to tell Rukia, but she was already gone. Staggering to the window, something horrific caught my eye.

A mammoth monster was there, surrounded by my friends. It looked like a giant reptile, hissing and screeching, thrashing its giant tail around. Its scaly skin was white and had strange markings all over it.

My eye widened in horror as I recognized the familiar mop of orange on its head…That monster was Ichigo. I blinked several times, trying to take it all in, and as I looked down again, I saw Rukia, joining the others.

She had her Zanpakto sheathed and was talking to the beast slowly her hands up in the air.

I could barely make out the words:

"Ichigo, I know you're in there…I'm Rukia, your friend…you remember me, right?" Rukia spoke softly, sounding like an angel.

"RAWRGH! CSHHHHLLLL!" Ichigo hissed, thrashing around wildly. His tail flicked in annoyance.

Rukia hardened her face and a scowl took over. "Ichigo, stop it! Look at who you're hurting… Momo is standing right there, watching by her window. You're scaring her and you're scaring me." She said her voice now sharper.

"Maugh-Maugh? (Momo?)" The monster said, almost sounding human, tilting his head. Rukia nodded. "Yes, Ichigo. Your friend, Momo, she's waiting for you and she's hurt."

"Hearut? (Hurt?)" The monster now spoke like a hurt child. Rukia nodded again. "Yes, hurt." She said, speaking like a mother talking to an autistic child. Ichigo seemed to be looking for something, swinging his head around, raising a claw.

His black pupils scanned the area like a hawk, he even sniffed the air like a dog.

I looked at him, hoping he would return to normal. His gaze suddenly stopped at me. My heart jumped out of me and my back had turned into a piano, someone playing over it.

"Maugh-Maugh!" He roared, his black soul-less eyes still on me. He suddenly pushed back on his heels, Rukia ran towards him but was slapped back by a giant claw, she soared back 20 feet, before hitting the ground, flipping over a couple of times and choking up blood.

Before I had time to scream, Ichigo jumped up and crashed through the window I was looking out of, creating a giant hole.

I screamed, oh I screamed. A dark aura seemed to have snatched my body, squeezing me until I was a lifeless doll.

The creature towering above me looked down at me. "Maugh-Maugh. Heaurt." My face was paler than a white sheet.

He was going to kill me now, I closed my eyes curling up and bracing for the death blow. Ironic, isn't it? My protector from middle school days was now gonna kill me.

But I didn't feel sharp claws hit me or slash through me. **(OMFG! IS IT HITSUGAYA?!) **I felt ice above me. "Mae, Sode..N-no Shirayuki, H-hakuren." A wheezy voice behind me gasped, and a roar left Ichigo before he was propelled out of the window/giant hole he made.

I gasped as Rukia fell forward, her school uniform was ripped to shreds and all bloody.

I quickly scrambled to her and bent down. Shaking her lightly, I whispered, "Rukia, Rukia! C'mon, wake up! Ru-Ru?"

She stirred lightly and I felt my heart lift, if only a little. "C'mon on, Ru-Ru. Wakey. Chappy's here!" I tried joking; she would slap me if I made fun of her precious bunny.

"Er, C-chappay?"

"Yes, Ru-Ru. They're coming, you're gonna be okay, so…don't die, alright?"

Nothing.

"Rukia?!" My voice was now frantic, and tears spilled over.

"RUKIA?!"

That's when she stopped breathing.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki: ****Three Hours Later**

"Is she alright?!" I asked, (more like demanded) clutching the collar of the doctor the second he walked out of the room Rukia was resting in.

We were in the hospital that was placed (obviously) right next to the school, apparently usually all the patients were adolescents from the university, wonder why?

He looked like was in his 40's it looked like, and he put his hands up in the air, backing me off.

I slackened my clutch on him.

"Easy, son." He said, taking a step back after I released him. He looked really tired and I know it was stupid and impulsive to do that. But Rukia…

The old doc scratched the nape of his neck. "I don't know, son. But chances aren't real good." He spoke in a _You-are-just-a-child _voice and it really, really pissed me off.

"What do you mean, not so good?" I said through clenched teeth. He didn't reply, and he looked down, suddenly his shoes seemed real interesting.

"Tell me n-" I yelled, jumping up and ready to rip that guy a new one, but someone cut me off.

"Mr. Kurosaki, excuse me." A kind motherly voice said, and I glanced up and gulped.

She had her signature thick braid in the front of her, down her neck. And she had a white lab coat on, Hanatarou was beside her, he was one of her assistants, holding a plate of wrappings and medical supplies.

"U-unohana-san." I said, shocked. She smiled at me, but not one of her _death _smiles. She patted my shoulder and leaned in to my ear, she whispered, "Don't worry. She'll be fine in just a bit."

I then nodded, releasing a sigh of relief. "Arigato." I said, stepping back. She nodded and turned to the doctor, giving her death smile.

"Please move, Doctor-san."

The old guy didn't know what hit him as he started sweating bullets, and he stuttered.

"S-sure. Er, yeah I-I'll just check up on her tomorrow." I snickered; I couldn't have done it any better myself.

"That won't be necessary. At all." She emphasized the last two words.

His eyes got even wider, if that was possible and he said, "Oh…Er, okay. Sayonara!" And he was out of there like nobody's business.

Unohana proceeded to go inside Rukia's room, and I finally realized how exhausted I was.

But I still had one more place to go, after all, that midget did save my life.

* * *

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:**

_We were close, so close to losing her to them, but one of our own was about to take her down. _I thought, rolling on my side on the bed in the damn hospital.

If Ichigo had bit Hinamori, the Sou-taicho would've gone nuts. I sighed, thankfully that hadn't happened. But the truth was, I really didn't need to come to this university, none of us did.

What I should be doing, is at the Soul Society (in another dimension) my butt in the office. I groaned, imagining how much paperwork we would have to do.

The reason? Hinamori, why the heck did he even need that annoying brat? He even sent three taichos, excluding me to be teachers here.

**Aizen: History**

**Gin: Math**

**Tousen: Language arts.**

I looked down at the bandages that covered my bare chest, and guessed (knowing that I was going to be right) that the wound Ichigo had given me; a slash across the chest would heal in four days.

But I could still go to class tomorrow, not that I cared. I would still pass if I missed a month of school.

But suddenly, a familiar reitsu came down the hall, heading right for me. I slid under the blankets, covering my shoulders and rolled onto my side, curling up slightly.

I closed my eyes and began breathing deeply, a second later, the door opened.

"Ugh, dang he's asleep." He muttered, then paused, taking a breath. "But still, arigato Toshiro for er, snapping me out of it." Kurosaki said, and I resisted the urge to bark back "It's Captain Hitsugaya!" I held my tongue.

"So, erm bye." Kurosaki said, walking quickly to the door and leaving.

I almost smiled…almost.

**Another chappie! Please review.**

**^_^**


	5. Dream

**Oh my gosh!! So sorry!!!!! I haven't updated this story in FOREVER!!!**

**I just have…attention problems and now I'm probably gonna type another story that'll be never updated. ****Screw my issues. **

**Bleach doesn't belong to me!**

**Now, enjoy!**

The sun sat gently on the horizon, daring to unleash its fire on the sky. A tall man sat at a window, his chestnut hair gleaming in the sunlight. He was sitting in his apartment of pure white. The chair he was sitting on was stone. He heard footsteps pad behind him, someone was coming in. His brown eyes flickered to the intruder. He knew who it was before the person stepped in.

"What is it, Gin?" He asked nonchalantly, holding his head up with his hand. "Oi! Aizen~sama, it's almost time fur schol, ya know!" Gin replied, the same sly grin planted on his face. Sighing, Aizen stood up. He noticed he was missing something. "Yeah, fine fine. Where are my glasses, Gin? You were playing with them last night." He said, raising an eyebrow at the grinning fox.

Gin froze, a confused and scared look planted itself on his face. "Erm, yea. My class is waiting, see ya, Aizen~samaaa!" The words rolled off his tongue. Giving a quick wave at Aizen, Gin shunpoed his butt out of there. Aizen sighed, brushing his gelled back hair from his face.

"Such, minor complications."

* * *

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:**

No matter how much I tried, the lazy idiot wouldn't get up. "Oi! Hinamori!" I yelled, thoroughly pissed. Shaking her shoulder, I heard her mumble something. I shook her harder; still she refused to get up. I'd been trying to finish the work of the alarm clock, which failed to wake her up. Speaking ofwhich, I glanced at the clock, 8:00, classes started at 8:20.

Crap.

"HINAMORI!! WAKE UP, DAMN IT!!!"

* * *

**Momo Hinamori:**

_The sky was obscured by dark clouds, it was cold. Walking down the street at that time was stupid. Yet, I did it anyways. Here, I lived, Tokyo Japan. _

_But I lived in the bad part of town. Walking briskly past an alley, I saw a couple of men, bulky looking guys, huddled in the corner. As I glanced at them, one of them detected my gaze. _

_Within seconds, the men sprang up and I gulped as they sauntered towards me. "Come here, lil' girl!" One of them yelled. Without thinking, I ran. I flew down the streets, with them on my heels. _

"_Get her!!" I heard one yell, and looking back, they seemed to be closing the distance between us. Two of the men broke off, and were going down another alley. It took a few moments, but my mind registered what was happening. _

_They were going to cut me off. _

_As I neard anothef alley, just as I predicted, up ahead, two of the gangster-looking men jumped out of the front alley. I shrieked, trying escape down the road, though one of the men blocked me easily. _

_I backed up, fear struck me. I could barely move, my mouth was yelling a silent scream. _

"_W-what do you want?" I stuttered, disgusted at my weak voice. All of the men started laughing. "What do __**we**__, want, little girl? We want everything!" The man who answered seemed to be the leader, as he stepped towards me._

_I shrieked again, trying to get away, but he grasped my wrist, really tight. I saw him looking me up and down. His gaze landed on my…assets. _

"_Aw, man! We got a bad one," He said, clearly speaking to his men. "This one's got nothing." He seemed disappointed, but a strange sparkle seemed to take place in his eyes. "Maybe it's underneath all these clothes of hers!" He yelled, ripping at my scarf. _

_I screamed, loud and proud. Before he could shred my scarf to pieces, a stern voice commanded behind them, "Stop." _

_The men glanced around, and the leader took that second to lax his gripe. _

_I quickly took my escape and ran, though tumbling down a couple of yards away. The leader took one glance at the man; my savior was tall, with honey-brown curly hair. Large glasses framed his face, his gaze flickered to me and he smiled. _

"_Why are you picking on an innocent girl?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The leader scoffed, crossing his stout arms. "We ain't 'fraid of you." The leader spat out viciously. _

_The brown-haired man sighed, then walking around the punks, approached me. Bending down, he asked, "Are you okay?" He had a gentle voice. "Erm, yeah. Thank you so much, sir." I replied, bluntly. He smile at me, before saying "Please, you should go home now. I'll call the police, don't worry." His voice was calm and gave off waves of gentleness. He gently took my hand and helped me get up. _

_I owed this guy my life._

"_Hey! That's ours-" The leader began but my rescuer shot him a glare. Getting up and dusting myself off, I asked, "Um, sir? What's your name?"_

"_Aizen, Sousuke Aizen." _

**Incredibly short chapter! I know! *Dodges socks and tomatoes* But, that was dream that Hinamori had, from the past. **

**Yays! Please, review. **


	6. Memory

**So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I haven't updated in like, YEARS?! Anyways, because of that, I have resolved myself to write and awesomely super-duper long chapter, just for you guys. Don't forget to review and critique is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not, will not, and has not been owned by me. (Cries)**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:**

"Shit." I muttered, running a hand through my (perfectly) tousled snow-white hair. The idiotic girl still wouldn't wake up. What the hell was wrong with her?! How the heck did she get accepted into this school anyways?! Didn't only "diligent" and "hardworking" people get in here? And that wasn't the leat of my problems, if she remembered...what had happened...If the memory chain didn't work on her, then the Sou-Taicho was going to have my ass.

"Fine, then. We'll play the hard way." I snarled through clenched teeth. I did not have time for this, but if Yoruichi found out that she was late, she'd have my ass. I slowly sat up and stood on my feet. Turning around and walking towards the bathroom, I snickered.

Oh that _midget_ was gonna get it now.

**Momo Hinamori:**

I was floating. Yes, floating. But not exactly moving, actually, no. I wasn't moving at all. I felt like I was in a giant pot of jelly. Don't ask me why. There was a kind of dim numbing feeling in my legs and whenever I moved them, they would tickle. It made me giggle, so I tried to stay still…It didn't really work though.

Another thing was, I couldn't see.

It was all pitch black, all darkness. And it _really _annoyed me. I wanted to move around, talk, kick some butt, but due to the darkness around me, I couldn't. And I can't believe I'm saying this but, it peeved me more than that snob, Hitsugaya's face.

In the darkness, I felt my mind reeling. _What happened? Why was Ichigo like that? Is Rukia okay? The HELL is going on?! Plus, that dream. Who was that man? What was his name? Aizen Sou-? _

Suddenly, an icy feeling swept over me, knocking me out of my murky world. My eyes snapped open and my mouth dropped. I let out an ear-splitting scream. There was water everywhere. I was soaked. Completely, and fully. My hair, face, and PJ's were immersed from top to bottom in water.

Oh, and to make my morning even **worse, **Mr. _I'm-So-Perfect-Cause-I'm-A-Midget _was standing at the foot of my bed, an evil, grin planted on his lips. In his hand, was a now-empty giant cup. Almost at once, I started shivering, and…cussing.

"THE HELL, HITSUGAYA?!"

"You wouldn't wake up, Sleeping-Ugly."

"I'LL SHOW YOU UGLY!"

The hell of a midget snickered then grinned, he looked just like a fox, I swear! And lil' boy, MAN was I about to rip him a new one! That midget would TOTALLY deserve it!! Boy, I was pissed, and a pit-bull would think twice about insulting an angry _moi_.

"I wouldn't be concerned about that if I were you."

"The hell are you talking about?" I snapped back. Now he was playing MIND GAMES with me?! Who the heck did he think he was, the president?

"Look at the clock." And guess what? I did. And I screamed.

* * *

**A Couple Minutes Later…**

"Mr. Aizen, I am so sorry I was late. My alarm clock wouldn't work, a-and I got lost." I stuttered nervously, looking up at the brown-haired man. I was a couple minutes late for my first class. No thanks to Hitsugaya and it turns out that we had this class together.

I swear, the world was out to get me. Twittling my thumbs, I glanced up as my teacher looked down at me. On his face was a serious expression. His eyebrows were furrowed underneathe the rims of his large square glasses.

Crap.

Mr. Aizen was my History teacher. I'd hadn't officially met with him before, but he was pretty tall and…bigger than me. But then again, who wasn't?

"Well, Miss Hinamori," He drawled out, looking at me sharply.

I gulped, feeling my breath hitch, goose bumps raced up my arms. My heart pounded. I could already feel the disappointment from my parents. And it wasn't pretty. WHY?!! IT WAS MY FIRST DAY TOO!!!

Wincing, I prepared myself for the expected lecture.

"I really don't care that you're late, the class usually starts 10 minutes after 8:30 so it really doesn't matter. But I **do **still count people tardy, but since it's your first day, I'll give you a break." He said nonchalantly, looking down earnestly at me.

I blinked a couple times. Shocked. Bewildered. Confuzzled.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing, no. But, erm arigato, Aizen-sensei!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But," He paused for a moment, looking at me and breaking into a giant, sincere smile, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, because you don't seem like a bad kid at all, Miss Hinamori." He said, and then hesitated, as if afraid to ask something.

"May I call you, Momo?"

"Oh, um, of course!"

"Alright, thank you Momo, you may sit down. Erm, let's see, you're sitting…" He magically yanked out a paper out of thin air and mumbled to himself a bit. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. _A bit confused,_ I thought, looking at him shuffling papers, _but nice anyhow._

"Ah! Of course," He folded the paper back and put it inside his desk.

"Right there beside, Mr. Hitsugaya." I almost screamed. _**Almost**_, but not quite.

Anyways, it was just my day, right? Stifling curses underneath my breath, I slowly, very slowly, at like turtle-pace, dragged my feet to the back of the room, thinking the whole time, WHY?!!

_Hitsugaya, Hinamori. Oh. We're both H's. Damn._

Hitsugaya didn't seem anymore happier than I was. He slid to the edge of his seat and his nose was wrinkled in distaste. I couldn't keep a snide remark from slipping out of my mouth.

"Wow, I didn't know midgets were related to bloodhounds!"

"I wouldn't be talking, you sleep longer than one." He countered in a perfectly even tone. In a perfectly velvety voice that seemed to be one of its own.

His perfection annoyed the hell out of me.

I took this moment to tease him a bit. "Maybe _**you **_should be the one sleeping longer!" I said happily, patting him on his head. "That way you'll get bigger!"

I earned a few snickers from other classmates and a blushing and furious Hitsugaya.

"I see. So that was what you were aiming for! Maybe next time you should go sleep more." It took a few moments for it to sink in, but when I finally got it, Mr. Aizen was already starting his lecture.

Growling, I slinked back to my seat. That brat was so going to get it!

"Now, I know all of you are freshmen, but please, consider yourself extremely fortunate and you should be very proud to beable to attend one of the greatest schools in Japan's history." He paused for a moment, frowning slightly as he looked through more papers.

Mumbling some stuff, he said, "Please, wait a moment." And continued his...weird search.

Aizen-sensei was finishing his papers, when all of a sudden, a bunch of rowdy kids started knocking and banging on the door. _Who the heck is that?_ I thought irritably.

I glanced idly up, and my eyes widened three times the size of dinner plates. It was Ichigo, Rukia, and the rest of the crew. I winced as I saw a bandaged wrapped cleanly around Rukia's forehead. Ichigo handed Aizen-Sensei a small note, saying a few in comprehendible words. Our teacher just took it and nodded, motioning to the seats. _Damn, I can't believe I forgot! With Hitsugaya annoying me and me being late, that's no surprise though!_

I shot a bird's eye at Rukia and she nodded. She mouthed quickly, _I'll tell you later. _And I nodded, somewhat satisfied with her answer.

I shuddered as I recalled the last day's events.

Why had it had taken me so long to remember, though?

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki:**

"Dammit, Ichigo." I whispered, "She remembered." My strawberry-head partner in crime nodded sullenly. On his face was a depressed look, an expression I knew very well. Ichigo nodded, somewhat more lively and attentive this time, but there was still a hidden sadness and guilt in his chocolate orbs._Oh come **on!**_

"Screw off! It's not your fault! Dammit, Ichigo! Concentrate!" I said in a harsh yet hushed voice. We had used the memory chain on her, but still…she remembered.

I thought about it, zoning off our teacher.

It was then, that it hit me. I winced, finally realizing.

"Our Momo, our sweet innocent Momo, has spiritual pressure."

**CRAP! Yeah, I'm really sorry; I know that was confusing as hell. But erm, if you're reading this and you go/have already been/ are getting ready to go to college, could you answer some of the questions I have below?**

**Do you have like a homeroom teacher? That really gets me confused.**

**Do you have lockers? **

**How many classes are there in a day?**

**Please answer them by REVIEWING! Cause I'm just…really confused.**

**I'll try to update soon, REVIEW!!**


	7. Protect Me

**Wow, I got another review for this story, you guys are awesome. Mucho thanks to **_**BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP ()**_** for reviewing. And yeah, Momo does have spiritual pressure, and Aizen is a bastard. I totally agree.**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:**

_Dammit. She remembers. What the hell are we supposed to do now? _I thought furiously, ransacking my brain for possible ideas. Running a hand through my hair with frustration boiling over. I dug deep into my head. Nothing. Wow, some prodigy I am.

I was in…History, right? That would be no problem. I glanced up lazily at Aizen. He already had half the female population of the class in his grasp. Wow. The girls whispered heatedly to one another and I almost laughed when I saw a blonde girl with large hearts in her eyes, almost fainted when Aizen walked past her to the front board. Afterwards, she was fanning herself with a hand like the room was the desert.

Picking up a marker on the board, he wrote something on it, in scrambled up letters. (He had a messy scrawl in contrast to Toshiro's elegant neat handwriting). The brown-haired captain smiled gently, then walked over to his desk and picked up an open textbook and brought it over to the stool of where he was preaching.

"Okay, I want to see how much stuff you guys already know, especially considering since you guys are the advanced class." He explained, looking at us. I noted with smug interest when I saw that Hinamori brat gulp. I was going to kick her midget butt.

"Turn to page 89A in your textbooks, please." He instructed. I raised an eyebrow as I noticed a girl in the front row whimper slightly. Aizen did too. Furrowing his eyebrows, a frown planted itself on his face.

"Yes, Miss Hana?" He asked, worry seeping into his voice. Wow, this guy was a professional. Maybe Soul Society should keep him here.

"I-I um, don't really get the erm, questions." She stuttered, biting her pencil nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to count this as a grade, just try to do the best you can." He said gently, he smiled tenderly at her. "I'll go over what you missed with you later." He promised in a sickeningly sweet voice that made me want to gag.

These were COLLEGE kids for gosh sake! And here they were acting like a bunch of spoiled brats?! I snorted lightly, and the girl blushed furiously and nodded frantically, her hair bouncing with her.

_Okay so… About the Hinamori problem. What the hell are we going to do?!_

* * *

**Hana:**

_Okay, I've done exactly as I've been told by Aizen-sama. _I thought, scanning the room. By playing innocent and stupid, the Shinigami in the room probably wouldn't notice me.

_Except for Hitsugaya. I always have to watch out for that brat. _I noted, seeing how he assessed everyone in the room with a hawk's eye.

I crossed my arms and smirked smugly. I knew one thing; nobody was going to catch _this _arrancar.

* * *

**Momo Hinamori:**

It was already lunch time. **ALREADY. **My math and English classes flew by. All of the professors were pretty nice. Gin-Sensei, (he told me to call him "Gin-chan") was really cool. He had tousled silver hair and a fox-like grin. Rukia tolde me she didn't like his that much though, I wonder why?

I liked him much better than Tousen-sensei who was freakin blind! But Gin was pretty cool. We talked a bit before class and me and Rangiku had the class together and it turns out they're childhood buddies. Isn't that awesome?

I walked down nervously to the cafeteria, biting on my lip. I took a left down another corridor. The cafeteria was pretty far away, actually. from my previous class. But another thing occurred to me. **WHAT** just, what was I going to do? Act like I don't know? These guys had SWORDS for gosh sake, SWORDS!

They would know if I was lying or not. Just then, a sickening thought sprouted in my head. Like a terrible seed strewn inside my brain.

_W-what happens if they __**kill**__ me?! Like secret ninja spies! NOOOOOOO!!_

The roots of my death dug even deeper into my head.

_W-wait, don't they also…TORTURE their victims?!! I'M DOOMED!!_

Before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was…to say in the least, MASSIVE. The delicious aroma of…fried chicken and pizza wafted over to where I was standing. I took a deep breath, trying to inhale the smell.

I frowned suddenly, as a tall boy shoved me. Rude much? Surrounded by ravenous, wild freshmen, I knew I had to get out of the crowd before I was…well…**eaten. **

It was then that a cold shiver ran down my back.

"Hinamori." A sickeningly-velvety voice said emotionlessly in my ear. The voice that was all too familiar.

"What, Hitsugaya?" I responded monotonously. I proceeded to walk over to the tables. Ichigo's mane of orange caught my eye and I started sauntering casually over to the table where everybody was at.

Hitsugaya then turned and started walking beside me and I almost screamed. I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I?

Half- wait no, **99** percent of the female population had already fallen head over heels for this midget. (Reasons unknown.)

And now, seeing _**me**_ walking around with him talking nonchalantly…well, I bet they really want to eat me now.

Almost at once, the whispers and gossiping erupted all at once.

"Who the hell do you think she is, walking and talking with Hitsugaya-kun like she's queen of the world?!" I raised an eyebrow at this comment. I didn't go to the midget, he came to _**moi**_.

"Ugh. I am so, totally jealous."

"Yeah, me too." I almost felt sorry for them. They really weren't missing out on much.

It was then that another voice, a more prissy, shrill-like voice, that reminded me of a chicken, hit my ears.

"That _**slut**_!" I winced slightly at this one. I wasn't a ho! The comment stung in my ears, and I tried to gulp, feeling something hard in my throat.

It was like Hitsugaya heard it too, because he immediately turned around and locked eyes with the girl who said that, who was looking nervously at him.

"Which one," He asked, a hollow ringing in his voice, "Called her a slut?"

I blinked a few times. Oh, was he going to agree with whoever said that now? I flushed, trying to shuffle away. Great I was going to get even more jeers?

He instantaneously locked eyes with the bleached-blonde who had called me that.

There was a dark ominous cloud around him and most of the girls had shut up, totally terrified. His peircing turqiouse eyes sparked into underwater flames. I raised an eyebrow.

What?

"If you value your life, you won't come within 3 feet of her, **understand**?" He snarled, a deep rumbling in his throat. Suddenly, before I knew it, my hand was locked protectively with his.

I blinked a few times. Totally and utterly bewildered and shocked. Wasn't this the kid who called me a midget? Wasn't this the kid who said he'd rather get run over a tank then share a room with me? Everybody's jaw was at least on the floor, their eyes as wide as the plates they were using.

The girl, her eyes wide, suddenly had tears brimmed at the end. The cafeteria now, was in complete silence. I swear, I could hear crickets chirping in the background.

Talk about **awkward**?

The blonde nodded meekly and looked like she was about to cry.

Hitsugaya turned without a word and stalked silently to where the rest of the gang was hanging out. Everybody except Rangiku seemed utterly stunned.

Poor Yumichika looked like he was going into Cardiac Arrest. I furrowed my brows, a bit concerned for my cross-dressing buddy.

Hitsugaya, my hand still in his, plopped down on an empty seat at the side of the table, and yanked me down with him. He raised an eyebrow.

"So, you were saying?"

**LOTS of HitsuHina there! HAPPY NOW?! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I LOVE YOU!!! But, in this chapter, please review., They always make me feel warm, and cheesy inside, even if they're constructive criticism. Please, review. I've had a suckish** **day today. **

**Alright, ciao!**

**:) **

**P.S. REVIEWWW!!**


	8. Explainations

**Wow. FIVE MONTHS. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN HALF A YEAR. I'M SO SORRY!**

**:(**

**BUT now I will TRY to do regular updates, but oh my gosh, I am so sorry!**

**Alright, so enjoy!**

**Momo Hinamori:**

We had all decided to meet up on the roof that night. I don't know how he did it, but Hitsugaya somehow managed to keep klutzy little me from tripping as we crept through the dark and abandoned hallways of the college.

If we got caught, we were, no questions asked, going to be expelled.

The cool night breeze brushed against my face as I glanced at everyone sitting down on the roof top here.

Yumichika, who strangely didn't bother fixing his hair as the wind tugged at it, and Ikkaku, bald as ever. Rukia, her face as pale as it was this afternoon, was talking to Ishida about the pressure points in the human body. Ichigo, sitting beside a chattering Orihime with a scowl pulled over his lips. Renji glared at a giggling Rangiku and Hitsugaya who was sitting beside me.

Rukia suddenly stopped talking to Ishida as she finally saw that everybody had gathered. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I'm going to explain everything," She said, her voice soft but then paused and she blinked. "Well, almost everything." She quickly shoved in.

"Alright, since Hitsugaya-taicho has already explained to you about hollows, I'm just going to say some basic stuff about Serietei, where we," She pointed at the Shinigami, "live. Okay, so Serietei is hidden deep in the Himalayan Mountains. It takes about four days to get there, using shunpo, which is a technique where you can go about as fast as a slow car. It's impossible for mountain climbers, _normal_, mountain climbers to find it. That's where we'll be taking you during Christmas Break." She explained, glancing at me. Actually, everybody was looking at me.

I opened my mouth immediately to object.

"What?" I asked and Ichigo throwing me a warning look and pressed a finger to his lips.

Oh yeah…We were supposed to be quiet. I shut up immediately.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at me briefly. Man, was I _really_ that loud?

"We're taking you because, three of your professors here are Captains, your roommate is also a Captain, and two of your friends here are also assistant captains." She said. I looked around and Renji was looking away whereas Rangiku was grinning sheepishly and waving a hand. Hitsugaya, however, just kind of stood there. Were all captains like him? Wait, what is a Captain?

"Wait, Rukia-" I interrupted as she plunged into another topic. She sighed impatiently. She replied with an annoyed tone in her voice, "What?"

I glanced briefly at Hitsugaya before, "What's a Captain?"

She sighed impatiently before explaining. "A Captain, or Taicho," She began, "is the leader of about 200-300 Shinigami. There are a total of 13 captains and Hitsugaya-taicho is Captain of the 10th Squad. Rangiku is his lieutenant. Any more questions?" She asked. I shook my head and she continued.

"But, the main reason why we're taking you back to the Soul Society is because you 'woke up' Ichigo's hollow."

My eyebrows pressed together in confusion and before I could say a word, Rukia continued.

"You have reitsu, Momo. A lot of it. Hollows, those things that team up with the arrancar that suck out your soul? Yeah. They can sense strong reitsu. We're good at concealing our reitsu, besides Ichigo," The said strawberry threw her an angry look, "and Arrancars and hollows are attracted to it. You, Momo," She pointed a finger at me, "You have a absolutely no control over yours. Ichigo had gotten an inner hollow, which basically means a hollow is inside of him right now. It had been knocked deep inside of him so that it wouldn't wake up and he wouldn't kill everybody, but you, "She glanced at me again, "With your unwieldy, out of control reitsu, woke up that…_beast_ in him." She said the word with such disgust.

I couldn't say a thing. This whole time, it had been my fault? Rukia almost died because of me?

I glanced at the raven haired girl slowly. "D-did I cause the attack on Mr. Urahara's shop too?" I pressed, urging for details. Rukia's eyes softened. "No, you didn't." She assured me. "Those arrancar punks were looking for trouble that day; it was none of your fault." She reassured, giving me a small smile.

I sighed…At least I didn't do that.

"We'll be spending a month at Serietei and we'll try to train you to control it. But if you can't, you'll literally have the soul sucked out of you and all of your memories of us erased." She said and I nodded, slowly this time.

"For the time being, everybody else can take care of the hollows so you should just carry on normally with your life." The raven haired girl said. Just as she was about to say something else, she was interrupted.

Hitsugaya suddenly cleared his throat, speaking for the first time this whole evening.

"It's getting late, and we have classes tomorrow." He announced. Ichigo nodded and the rest of the boys got up. Rangiku narrowed her eyes at him.

"But taicho!" She pressed, looking at him. "We have to explain **everything**!"

He sighed. "Why don't you, Kuchiki, and Inoue take Hinamori out shopping tomorrow? In case you forgot, the fall masquerade is in a week."

_Oh yeah. _I thought. The leaves here were supposed to be magnificent, anyways. And the party was hosted during the time in October when the leaves turned into their most beautiful.

This elicited a barely suppressed squeal from Rangiku. She jumped up immediately.

"Of course! Oh, and take your time! Rukia, Orihime, c'mon, we're going to the mall tomorrow!" She giggled happily. Rukia simply shrugged and replied, "I have no date, though." Rangiku waved her hands up, totally oblivious as she dragged Orihime into a happy dance.

My eyes flickered to Renji and Ichigo. It was obvious that they both liked Rukia. I noticed a small blush creeping onto their faces.

Actually, it was a very sad a lonely love story.

Ichigo and Renji both adored Rukia, though they wouldn't let it show. Orihime liked Ichigo and Ishida blushed every time Orihime smiled at him. In case you still couldn't figure it out, it means at least one of them would end up with a broken heart.  
We were all just waiting to see who would ask who out first. It was like waiting for a little push, and then all the dominoes would fall over.

I yawned slightly. "Um, yeah. I'll meet you guys after classes tomorrow, okay? At around two? Yeah, but we'll probably have to take someone's car." I said.

And Rangiku nodded. "Yep! I know! We're going to take taicho's car!" She squealed and Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes sharply.

"I swear, Rangiku, you already busted up my Toyota last year!" He snarled. But she simply waved him off. He sat there, fuming. "What kind of car is it?" Rukia asked and Rangiku grinned.

"A silver BMW M3." She smiled deviously and sang, "And I know where the keys are!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

**Hana:**

"_Aizen-sama," I said into the cell phone. I was sitting on top of the roof the Shinigami had been chattering on just a few moments before._

_The voice that I cherished automatically replied in a clear tone, "Yes, Hana?"_

"_The target has been informed." I narrowed my eyes._

"_We shall launch the attack next week. Prepare for ambush in location B." He instructed. _

_I grinned. "Yes, Aizen-sama."_

_I wonder, could you hide arrancars in a masquerade?_

**Yeah, I know it was short and all but AT LEAST I UPDATED! Ugh, there was no beta for this and I know it was confusing. BUT- BASICALLY!**

**There is going to be a fall festival next week for our dear Momo. She's going to be dragged to Serietai to train during the winter.**

**AND THAT'S IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
